Miss Understood
|artist = Sammie|year = 2013|difficulty = Medium (2014) Easy (JDU)|effort = Low|nogm = 2|dg = |mashup = Sweat Mashupol|mc = Robin’s Egg Blue|pc = |gc = Scarlet|lc = Cyan|pictos = 112 (Classic) 81 (Sweat Mashup)|nowc = Misunderstood|audio = |perf = Laura Ferrettihttps://www.instagram.com/p/fw3iL0FKZ0/}}"Miss Understood" by Sammie is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer has blue and pink half-shaved hair, wears a black long sleeved cut-top with a black and white tie, and has a pink-and-black skirt with a red rhinestone belt, black socks with pink stripes, and blue sneakers. She also has heavy eyeliner around her eyes. Background The background is a rainy sky with a clock and a door that enters a sunny day. Random numbers (3, 9, 28, etc.) also appear. At the hook, it changes to a meadow with a golden sky and flowers. The door remains open throughout these two scenes. Sweat Mashup Miss Understood has an unlockable Sweat Mashup in . Dancers *''Miss Understood'' *''Funhouse'' *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Fine China'' (Extreme) *''Beat Match Until I’m Blue'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Troublemaker'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Fine China'' (Extreme) *''Beat Match Until I'm Blue'' *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''Troublemaker'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) GM *Unknown coach *''Crazy in Love'' *''María'' (Sweat) *''The Power'' *''Funhouse'' *''Miss Understood'' Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Pull both of your hands inward and recline. Miss Understood GM.png|Both Gold Moves Misunderstoodgm.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Sweat Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup. Note that this Gold Move is only available on the Wii, Wii U, and Playstation 4 (PS Camera only): Gold Move: Put Your right hand on your "hat". (Wild Wild West Extreme) (not counted on Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, and Playstation 4 Move) WildWildWestALT gm 1.png|Gold Move (''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) Giphy (7)h.gif|Gold Move in-game Appearances in Mashups Miss Understood is featured in the following Mashups: * Miss Understood * Bailando (Let’s Rock!) *''Same Old Love'' Captions Miss Understood appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Side of Sorrow Trivia *''Miss Understood'' is the second song by Sammie Libman on the series, after Some Catchin’ Up To Do. **In Some Catchin’ Up To Do, she was credited as 'Sammy'. ***During the period of , her name, as credited in Some Catchin' Up to Do, was Sammy. This has been proven as Sammy told her fans her artist name is Sammie. *The music video for this song states that it was made for . The song was recorded at Ubisoft Publishing.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RttZPR9bFxc *The dancer is made to dress differently and act differently, thus making her misunderstood. This is one of the most divided fanbase of the series. Some really like her outfit while others don't like it very much. *The dancer looks very similar to Avril Lavigne and Lucy from the game Subway Surfers. *Sammie did an event where she gave away a signed version of Just Dance 2014. *This is one of the few songs that has a music video when the artist was hired by Ubisoft; Dance All Nite and Make The Party (Don't Stop) also had one. *Sammie said on YouTube this was her last song on Just Dance, but stated that she would keep working with the same people. *On an image showing all of the avatars that are on Just Dance 2014 (see in Gallery), a beta version of Just Dance’s avatar can be seen on there, and the avatar has the same eye detail as on Just Dance 2015. *In , the avatar has makeup around her eyes; this increases the resemblance between the avatar and the actual dancer. *There is a hidden Gold Move in the Mashup. When Wild Wild West (Extreme) coach is leaving the "floor", there is a Gold Move, but without effects and sounds. This is the first time it has occurred. It was probably an error of Ubisoft while they were fitting the routine to the rhythm. *Because of the makeup, the dancer's pupils can be seen on HD consoles (PS4, Xbox One and Wii U). *This song was written by Sammie and Imposs. Coincidentally, Imposs is featured in the same game with Feel So Right. *At the end, in Classic routine, the dancer turns gold, but this does not happen in the Mashup. *On , there was a glitch with this song: after playing it, the avatar did not get unlocked. This was later fixed. **This also occurred with Primadonna’s avatar on , as the avatar did not get unlocked after playing it either. *At some points, the dancer's glove will briefly become pink. ** In another part of the routine, the right side of her face gets cut out. Gallery Game Files Misunderstood cover generic.png|''Miss Understood'' Misunderstood mashup.png|''Miss Understood'' (Sweat Mashup) Misunderstood cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach Misunderstood Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach misunderstood cover@2x.jpg| cover misunderstood cover albumbkg.png| album background 157sfdgnhd.png|Avatar on 148.png|Avatar on and later games 200157.png|Golden avatar 300157.png|Diamond avatar pictos-sprite (19).png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots missunderstoodemoopener.png|''Miss Understood'' on the menu missunderstoodemomenu.png| routine selection menu Misunderstood menu.png|''Miss Understood'' on the menu (2017) Misunderstood load.png| loading screen (2017) Misunderstood coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) missunderstoodjd2014.jpg|Gameplay misunderstood jd2018 menu.png|''Miss Understood'' on the menu (2018) misunderstood jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) misunderstood jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Others Ubi Avatars.jpg|Beta Avatar for Miss Understood (above Aladdin) JD2014 Screenshot MISUNDERSTOOD Wiiu 2tcm30113888.jpg|Official screenshot Giphy (7)h.gif|Hidden Gold Move 561607 661811573839055 1181126994 n.jpg|Background Screenshot 2014-10-11 13.58.44.png|Sammy/Sammie's official confirmation of her name misunder.png|Extraction (Version 1) misunder2.png|Extraction (Version 2) Understood Glitch.png|The part where the dancer's glove glitches to pink Screenshot 80aaaaaaaaaas.png|Glitch in which a part of the dancer is cut Videos Official Music Video Sammie - Miss Understood - Official Video - Just Dance 2014 Teasers Sammie -- Miss Understood Just Dance 2014 Gameplay Gameplays 'Classic' Sammie - Miss Understood Full Gameplay Just_Dance 2014 Miss Understood - Sammie Just Dance Now 2* Stars Just Dance - Miss Understood by Sammie 4* Stars Miss Understood - Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Just Dance China - Miss Understood - Sammie Miss Understood - Just Dance 2017 Miss Understood - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Miss Understood (Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 Extractions Just Dance 2014 Extract Miss Understood References Site Navigation de:Miss Understood en:Miss Understood Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2014